A Series of Unfortunate Craziness
by Angel Harls
Summary: Fift chapter of crazy lovestory between Count Olaf and Harley Quinn. Harley’s had bad dream about Lucy and Olaf’s cheers her up. She will more trust him after all but the true crazinesses coming...


"How long do we do?" Fernald asked because the way was so much boring and they all felt tired. "We're almost there" Olaf said after while. His troupe relieved. Harley slept and ignored everything. Her dream were much realistic to her. May it we should call it nightmare.

_She was at some circus. And somewhere from shawods came Lucy._

"_Mommy, mommy"_

_"Lucy? My sweetie!"_

_"Go mommy, run!"_

_"Lucy what's happening?"_

_Suddenly behind Lucy apperead Joker and catched her._

_"LUCY! NO!"_

_"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy...". _

_She was gone and all what Harley heard was his laugh. And Lucy's cry..._

Harley opened her eyes with scream and tried to catch her breath. Olaf was startled and braked quickly. "What the hell happened?" he asked in shock. Whole troupe and him watched Harley how she tried to recover. "I need to get off for a while" Harley said quickly and opened car. They were looking at her very surprisingly. "Boss shouldn't you do something?" White-Face Women asked him. "What i should do?!" Olaf fumed "She just had nightmare, that's normal." He lied. He was worrying about her. She looked like she's seen some murder or something like that. Then he without any word left car too. Harley sat on the edge of the road. Far away the car. She cried and trembled. Olaf slowly came to her and them carefully sat next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked and Harley quickly tried to wipe her tears. She don't want him to see her crying in depression. "Yes i am" she said and tried to smile too. Olaf wasn't so stupid to see that something horrible happened. "You seen something?" he asked her and he wiped her last tear which he noticed. She little blushed after that. Then Harley gave myself courage. "I've seen Lucy and...someone who you don't need to know" Harley said. Olaf stared at her. "Who was that?" he asked. "If I'll tell you, it will be everything more dangerous for you" Harley replied with hope that he will don't ask anymore. He again wanted tell something but Harley cut it off "It will most hurt to me."

Then Olaf completely felt silence. Harley was very glad he respected that. But she seen something new too. Olaf maybe felt for her something. If he didn't then he asked still but he fell silent. Harley smiled and then hugged him. Olaf shocked looked at her. But he hugged her too. "May it will be seems weird. But it's been years when someone hugged me" he said and tried to joke. Harley turned away to look at him. "Same...i don't hug much people i don't trust people at all. I see them and listening their lies about me. They trying to pull me away but i don't let them. I know you had it defintely hard too...but still now you have me and i'm not gonna let them to hurt us again" Harley said and then pick up from ground. Olaf picked up too. "But now let's go, your fortune waiting" smiled and headed to the car. Olaf thinked a while. "How she meant that?" he thought about Harley's words. She looked like psycho but she was inside defintely not dangerous at all. She maybe really cared about him. First girl in his whole life who cared. "Should i tell her to date me?" asked myself. Before he could answer to one of his sooo many not answered questions, a small leaflet flew in front of his eyes. He catched him and looked at him. It was picture of fortune teller and behind her been The Carnivious Carnival. "Madame Lulu will answer all your questions" Olaf read title. That's it! Finally he can have true answers and find Baudelaires! Then he smiled evily and came to car. "Fortune is almost mine" smiled at his troupe and then at Harley. "What do you mean boss?" troupe asked. "If we need answers, we need fortune teller!" replied them and then showed them leaflet. Harley seen that too. She didn't watched title or that fortune teller. She watched background. And she finally understand. "Circus, fortune teller" she thought "Lucy will escape to find her, to know where i am. That's it!" She must find her beloved sweetie before Joker do. She couldn't imagine what Joker planned for both of them. But Harley's been stronger than ever. Olaf gave her hope in her heart. And she's felt better. She will never let Joker to hurt Lucy. Even if she should sacrifice for her...


End file.
